


[Podfic] How to Calm Your Cat (Q)

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bond helps Q with his bad day, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Q is having another bad day, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Supernatural Elements, because that's what this series is all about apparently, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: MI6 contacts Q about what they learned from his MRI. He doesn't care for the results.
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Podfics (1) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] How to Calm Your Cat (Q)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Calm Your Cat (Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001063) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Reader's Notes: Hello world! I was not planning on posting again so soon. It is two a.m. and I'm making and posting podfic because I saw this email alert was here at midnight and I'm easily influenced to bad ideas. This is part eight of the series and I will get around to getting parts five through seven up at some point😅
> 
> In the meantime enjoy some out of order cuddles -- and do excuse the odd error or two in the pod. It is as I said 2a.m.

**Story:** [How to Calm Your Cat (Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001063)

 **Author:**[ Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~30 min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cj12oxyn8wzwxni/How_to_Calm_Your_Cat_%2528Q%2529_1.1-1.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully all the links are properly done. My eyes are refusing to focus on the tags coding any more. If something's wrong leave me a note and I'll fix it tomorrow (today? Whenever I get up🤷)


End file.
